


Listy Do

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurts - Freeform, Letters, Listy, M/M, Pain, Past, War, Wspomnienia z przeszłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Usunęłam rozdziały, ale zamierzam je tutaj ponownie wrzucić po obróbce.<br/>:) Wracam za niedługo, jak na razie praca powróciła do formy one shotu.</p></blockquote>





	Listy Do

Czuję, ale nic nie widzę.

Słyszę.

Nie wiem, gdzie jesteś. Nie widziałem Cię już tak dawno.

Wojna wszystko to zniszczyła.

U mnie wszystko dobrze. Wojna się skończyła. Wygraliśmy.

Ale mojego prawdziwego _ja_ już nie ma. Zaginąłem w tym wszystkim.

Wiesz, to po prostu bolesne, kiedy patrzysz na swoją żonę, patrzysz na swoje dzieci i widzisz w nich ten promyk, który już w Tobie zgasł. Nie widzisz tego bólu, nie widzisz zmartwienia, stresu. Nie widzisz strachu na ich twarzach, który ciągle gości w Twoim sercu.

Powinienem się cieszyć. Wszystko minęło, nastała ta szczęśliwa epoka.

Tylko my. My kontra reszta świata.

Ale tak naprawdę _to_ ciągle trwa.

Mam nadzieję, że jednak przeżyłeś. Jeśli tak, to mam nadzieję, że przetrwasz to, co właśnie nadchodzi.

 

 

 

Słyszałem.

Akurat pracowałem, kiedy przynieśli mi Twoje akta. Według nich jesteś martwy.

Nie wierzę w to, wiesz? Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu odpuściłeś.

Nie wierzę, że to Ty.

 

 

 

Moja żona się o mnie martwi. Ciągle mi mówi, że zmizerniałem, schudłem. Mam nadzieję, że dzieci nic nie zauważyły. Krążą plotki, że choruję.

To wszystko nieprawda, wiesz? Nigdy nie byłem chory.

To po prostu stres.

Próbowałem się czegoś o Twojej śmierci dowiedzieć. Nie chcą mnie dopuścić do dochodzenia, ale nie potrafią mnie zatrzymać. Mam jedno z najwyższych stanowisk w mocarstwie, mam prawo wejść do śledztwa, nie pytając ich o zdanie.

Gdy zobaczyłem ciało, nie rozpoznałem twarzy.

Nie wierzę, że to Ty.

Nie sądzę, że po prostu umiałbyś strzelić sobie w łeb, nie myśląc o rodzinie, o mnie.

Nie sądzę, że jesteś tchórzem.

 

 

 

Szef, gdy mnie zobaczył, kazał mi wyjechać na wieś, na urlop. Co najmniej miesięczny.

I JA MAM NIE ZWARIOWAĆ?

 

 

 

Kazałem przysyłać do siebie telegramy, gdy pojawi się coś nowego w śledztwie. Szef nie chce słyszeć o moim powrocie przed końcem miesiąca.

Wspominałem ostatnio. Przypomniały mi się czasy, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi i biegaliśmy po łące. Ja goniłem ciebie, ty uciekałeś. W pewnym momencie skręciłeś kostkę, więc wziąłem Cię na ramiona i zaniosłem do Twojego domu.

Płakałeś tak głośno, że nawet Twój ojciec wrócił z gospodarstwa. Twoja matka próbowała go uspokoić, a tak naprawdę to on uspokajał ją.

Nie mogłeś chodzić. Każdego dnia po szkole przychodziłem do Ciebie i rozmawialiśmy.

Właśnie wtedy powiedziałeś mi, że chciałbyś zobaczyć Niebo.

Następnego dnia przyszedłem do Ciebie z ciastem mojej mamy, które, jak stwierdziłem, było Niebem.

Posmakowałeś mojego Nieba.

I zasmakowało Ci.

 

 

 

Twoja siostra Anna kiedyś do mnie przyszła. Powiedziała mi, że chorujesz, a ja od razu pobiegłem do Ciebie.

Twoja matka nie chciała mnie wpuścić, mówiąc, że i ja zachoruję.

Chorowałeś bardzo długo, a przez ten czas ani razu nie pozwolili mi Ciebie zobaczyć. Potem Twój ojciec oznajmił, że umierasz. Dopiero wtedy mogłem wejść.

Byłeś blady, bardziej niż zwykle, Twoje oczy były zamknięte, oddychałeś przez usta.

Spałeś.

Wyglądałeś słodko, nawet, jeśli byłeś chory.

Zawsze byłeś słodki.

Pamiętam, że zostawiłem Ci książkę o wojnach domowych. Pocałowałem Cię w czoło i poszedłem do domu.

Na dłużej nie pozwolili mi zostać.

Całą następną noc modliłem się. Prosiłem o zdrowie, prosiłem o łaskę, prosiłem o przysługę.

Prosiłem o szczęście.

I nie byłem w tej modlitwie sam.

Kilka dni później zacząłeś zdrowieć.

Bóg nas wysłuchał.

 

 

 

Potem się rozstaliśmy. Ja wyjechałem za pracą, ty postanowiłeś studiować.

Ostatnią wspólną noc spędziliśmy u Ciebie.

Nie wiem, co mnie poniosło. Po prostu złapałem Cię za ręce, przyciągnąłem i, do cholery, pocałowałem.

Pamiętam, jak stałeś, kiedy odsunąłem się. Miałeś szeroko otwarte oczy, jak również i usta. Chciałeś coś powiedzieć, ale ja po prostu uciekłem.

PO PROSTU UCIEKŁEM, ZOSTAWIŁEM CIĘ, ZROBIŁEM ŹLE.

Kiedy chciałem wrócić, Ciebie już nie było.

Więc ja też odszedłem.

 

 

 

Pamiętasz, co było potem?

Spotkaliśmy się w wojsku. Dostałeś niższe ode mnie stanowisko, ale tylko o jeden stopień. Nie próbowałeś się ze mną skontaktować. Nie unikaliśmy się, ale zachowywaliśmy chłodny dystans, odpowiedni dla współpracowników.

Aż do tamtej nocy, kiedy się upiłem i płakałem. Przyszedłeś do mnie, przytuliłeś i kołysałeś w ramionach, dopóki nie zasnąłem.

Kiedy się obudziłem, już nie byłeś przy mnie - stałeś przy biurku. Walczyliśmy, kto dłużej wytrzyma spojrzenie.

Wygrałeś.

Chwilę potem wyszedłeś, zostawiając mnie zażenowanego i ponownie pogrążonego w rozpaczy.

Tym razem to Ty odpuściłeś.

Zasłużyłem na to.

 

 

 

Nikt nie wiedział, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa.

Awansowałem, a wraz ze mną awansowałeś Ty.

Ponownie przekonaliśmy się do siebie.

Park naprzeciwko ratusza stał się naszym częstym miejscem spotkań. Wojna trwała, a my po prostu chodziliśmy i cieszyliśmy się sobą i otoczeniem dookoła nas.

Staraliśmy się nie zwracać uwagi na ludzi w mundurach, którzy krążyli wokół nas jako ochrona.

Nie było prywatności.

Prywatność już dawno zginęła.

_Wolność._

 

 

 

Nie pamiętam, co stało się potem.

Nagle zniknąłeś. Podobno dostałeś misję gdzieś za granicą, w wywiadzie. Podobno przeszedłeś na stronę wroga.

Nasza przyjaźń była na dobrej drodze, kiedy zniknąłeś.

Gdzie jesteś?

 

 

 

Chwilę po Twoim zniknięciu poślubiłem Lisę. Miła, młoda dziewczyna, w której zakochałem się od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Jesteśmy małżeństwem od kilku lat, mamy urocze dzieci. Kocham ich wszystkich, ale brakuje mi Ciebie.

Brakuje mi Twojego imienia zapisanego na kartce papieru, które będę mógł schować do skrzyneczki z imionami pozostałych umiłowanych mi ludzi.

Gdzie jesteś?

 

 

 

Minął miesiąc. Muszę wrócić do pracy. Pod moją nieobecność odbyło się kilkanaście ataków na rząd.

Koniec urlopu.

 

 

 

Lisa wygląda lepiej. Widać, że również odpoczęła pod moją nieobecność. Dzieciaki wyglądają zdrowo, stęskniły się za mną.

Dzisiaj ponownie dostarczono mi Twoje akta.

To nie było Twoje ciało.

Nawet nie wiesz, jak wielki kamień spadł mi z serca.

Mam nadzieję, że żyjesz.

 

 

 

Wiem, że odbierasz moje listy.

Żyjesz.

Mam rację, prawda?

Będę dzisiaj na dachu Biblioteki Miejskiej. Dołączysz do mnie?

Nie każ mi czekać, przyjacielu.

D.

**Author's Note:**

> Usunęłam rozdziały, ale zamierzam je tutaj ponownie wrzucić po obróbce.  
> :) Wracam za niedługo, jak na razie praca powróciła do formy one shotu.


End file.
